


Eat The Melon Rewind

by geegeegeemoneyz



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, idk man, shit idk it was 3am, suffer.png, we were playing minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geegeegeemoneyz/pseuds/geegeegeemoneyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a crack fic im reuploading it have fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat The Melon Rewind

“Eat the melon Rewind” First Aid commanded. “I don’t think I can.,” Rewind mumbled nervously. “Look me in the eye.” First Aid said. He threw a melon. “Mm” Rewind sobbed. He ate the melon. “Look me in the eye.” The nurse said. “Mm.” He threw another melon. When would it end.  
“I can’t eat anymore.” Rewind cried. “Run it off.” Sobbing. Rewind ran around circles. Every few minutes he stopped to eat a slice of melon. Then he ran around. “Look me in the eye.” First Aid commanded again. Rewind sobbed. He looked back at First Aid. He ate the melon. He ran. Rinse and repeat.  
First Aid took out objects which Rewind thought was something to set him in fire. Or something.  
“Whoa dude. Are you gonna set me on fire!?” “What the frag no you homo.” First Aid shot an annoyed look. As annoyed a visor and masked person can look. “It’s an egg.”  
“Why do y- oh.” Rewind was cut off as First Aid threw the egg and a chick popped out. “That’s our son.” Rewind claimed. “Oh.” First Aid look at the chicken. He hit it. It died. Or disappeared. Depends on who you ask. “YOU KILLED OUR SON.” Rewind was the mech who would claim it died. “It disappeared.” First Aid was the mech who claimed it disappeared. “Rewind look at me.” “No.” “Rewind pls.”  
“I’m leaving.” “Rewind please. I’ll take the blame for everything.” “THAT’S BECAUSE YOU DID CAUSE EVERYTHING.”  
-later-  
“Rewind look at me.” “First Aid I swear to Primus.” “Rewind. Mm.” The nurse threw more melons at the memory stick. “No.” “Pls.”  
First Aid stepped in some direction. He fell into a hole. “Rewind help me.” “NO!!!” Rewind stepped forward. Towards the hole. Idk somehow he fell in the hole. “Now we’re both in the hole.” First Aid stated. “Rewind look at me.” Rewind wasn’t listening. He was climbing the hole. “Jump I can get out.” Idk it gets blurry after here I think they make it out.  
-even later-  
“Rewind. Rewind follow me.” “No.” “Rewind pls.” “Fine.” Rewind was lead by First Aid to a room. The room was filled with chicks. So many chicks. “Rewind look at our children.” “Why are there so many.” Rewind frowned.I mean. You couldn’t tell. Trust me I’m an author.  
“Rewind.” First Aid turned to Rewind. “Marry me.” He pulled out a golden hoe. “You want me to be your golden hoe.” Rewind dead panned. “Plow my wheat.” The nurse said. The memory stick took the hoe. “Plow my fields Rewind.”  
“Is this all you want me for.” “Rewind I love you.” “You only want me for what I can do.” Rewind said. “Rewind. Look me in the eye.” First Aid began running towards the memory stick. Rewind ran. “Rewind I’m sorry.” “I’m not eating your fragging melons.” “Rewind I’m sorry.” First Aid gained on Rewind. “Are you hungry Rewind.” It didn’t sound like a question. “Kinda.” “Eat my melons.” “No!” “But you’re my golden hoe Rewind.” Rewind groaned. “You only want me to harvest my crops.” “Its because you’re my golden hoe.” They stopped running. Rewind was somehow pushed into a jail cell. A melon was placed in front of him. “Eat the melon Rewind.” “Get your melons away from me, First Aid.” “Rewind I love you.” “You only want me for my physical labor.” Rewind spat. “Rewind. Rewind pls. I love you. You’re my golden hoe.” First Aid pleaded. “Get your melons away from me.” Rewind was disgusted. “Let me out.” “Rewind love me.” “No.” ‘Rewind pls. You’re my golden hoe.“


End file.
